The Warm Heart that was that was turned into Ice
by SilverTear01
Summary: Lucy was the daughter of Layla and Gary Heartfilia,one day her parents get into a strange fight what if Layla was killed by Gary in front of her will her ice heart can be turned back to the warm one?
1. Chapter 1

A blonde woman was walking with a young blonde five year old girl named Lucy she was taking her to her _guild_ to introduce Lucy to them, yes Layla Heartfilia is a mage and so is her husband Gary Heartfilia as a result Lucy too is a mage.

"Mama, where are we going?" Little Lucy said glancing back and forth wondering where her mother is taking her

"Lucy, I'm taking you to our guild Fairy Tail, I hope you like it because it is just filled with some kids like you to play with" Layla explained to her daughter who was now jumping up and down in joy and excitement

"Really Mama? You're taking me there? I'll have lot's of friends then!" Lucy grinned and hugged her mother tightly is happiness

"Yes Lucy dear, oh look here we are already!" Layla said in front of them stood a medium sized building with Fairy Tail's symbol on the middle

"Wow! It's huge! I wanna go inside now please, please, please!" Lucy pleaded to her mother tugging her mothers dress

"Okay let's go in now" Layla smiled then she opened the front door "Good morning minna!" she greeted and smiled at her guild mates

"Morning, Layla are you taking an S-class mission today?" Makarov asked as he jumped off the counter and walked towards Layla

"Oh no Master, actually I wanted the whole guild to meet someone, especially Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lissana, Mirajane, Cana, Levy and Elfman" when Layla said those names the children went in front of the crowd that gathered around Layla

"Who is it Layla-san?" Erza politely asked

"I wanted you to meet-"Layla cutted herself she couldn't find Lucy so she looked back and forth

"What are you searching for Layla-san?"Levy shyly asked Layla who was searching for something or someone but Layla went outside and shouted 'I found you!' The whole guild exchanged curios looks then Layla came back inside with something on her back

"Layla-san what's on your back?" Cana asked curiously looking at Layla's back

"Oh guys, meet my daughter Lucy!" Layla said as she placed Lucy down in front of the crowd who's mouths were was open wide

"Layla she's as beautiful as you are!" Macau exclaimed

"Layla she's like your miniature self and I bet she will become a very _very _beautiful lady like you Layla" Makarov said as he looked Lucy back to Layla then back to Lucy

"Hi I'm Gray an Ice mage nice to meet you Lucy" Gray introduced himself to Lucy

"Nice to meet you too!" Lucy shook his hand smiling sweetly at him then he suggested she should meet the other members but before that they placed her pink tattoo on her right hand

"Meet the rest, this is Erza an ex-equip mage, Lissana, Mirajane, Elfman the Take Over siblings, Levy a solid script mage and boy she loves books, Natsu a fire dragon slayer and Cana" Gray said as he introduced Lucy to the others

"A pleasure to meet you guys!" Lucy bowed down then when she raised her head she smiled a warm smile

"Your so kind hearted like your mom" Levy said as she and the others started to chat with her except for Elfman, Gray and Natsu then a young boy appeared he had an ginger colored hair, blue tinted glasses, his hair reminded everyone it was like a lion's hair

"Hey Loki where have you been?" Gray asked who just sat down next to Natsu

"I was wandering outside and who is the girl Erza and the others are talking to?" Loki asked curious about the blonde

"Oh she's Layla-san's daughter she's a member now and she's pretty like her mom" Natsu explained as Lucy walked over them

"Who's with you guys?" Lucy asked "You haven't told me that there is someone else to meet" she pouted which they thought was very cute of her

"I'm Loki an light mage" Loki introduced himself "You look so much like Layla-san" he added

"Nice to meet you too and thanks for the compliment" Lucy smiled at them

"Lucy dear, it's time to head back your father has been asking where we are and I guess we better go get there really quick!" Layla winked at Lucy on the last part which made Lucy jump in joy

" We are using _that_!" Lucy excitedly asked her mother who just nodded making the guild curious about what they are talking about suddenly a strong gust of wind disturbed the guild then it quickly disappeared with Layla and Lucy

"What kind of magic was that?"Loki asked as he arranged his glasses all of them don't know what kind of magic Layla has even Lucy but Makarov do senses it is a very strong kind of magic

"No one knows" Elfman just shrugged

"Yeah besides we get to play with Lucy tomorrow!" Natsu shouted with an excited voice

"I just found out Lucy also loves books so I'll lend her some tomorrow too!" Levy said as she an to Fairy Hills to get some books

"I'll treat her cake tomorrow but it can wait so let's head back" Erza said as she walked back to Fairy Hills herself to get some rest


	2. The beginning of the Ice

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update I'm kinda busy for the past few days but I promise to continue my stories **

**Lucky: Excuses, excuses...**

**Raze: I agree...**

**Hey when did you get in this story?**

**Yuki: Hey don't be like that on Lyka-Chan**

**Yuki? aren't you on my story 'It's the real thing'? so why are you here?**

**Lucky: Because she uploads LATE! *glares***

**Yuki help me they are scaring me! *hides behind Yuki***

**Yuki: Lyka-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or else I'll always be saving her from them *carries her in a bridal style while running while Lucky was chasing***

**Raze: Lucky went too far... *smiles at how Yuki and Lyka look like***

***snuggles closer at Yuki's chest then yawns* don't mind us just go on **

**Raze: Don't you think Yuki and Lyka are like a couple? *winks***

**Shut up Raze people are going to get bored so stop and continue this later...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The beginning of Ice<p>

After five years of being a part of the guild Gray making her ice sculptures, Natsu, Happy and Lissana were playing with her, Levy shares her books with her, Loki is nice to her uh scratch that maybe too nice then flirting with her Erza shares her cheesecakes with her, Mirajane always asks for a fight but Erza accepts it and that all changed when that happened…..

Lucy ran to the guild soaking wet from the waterfalls where they went earlier before_ that_ happened blood stained her fingers and her dress she had cuts on her arms and legs and one on her left cheek her eyes were lifeless dull brown….

**-At the guild-**

"Where's Lucy? She should be here already!" Happy whined then a twelve year old replied

""Happy, you should learn how to wait well you know her father…"

"You know Gray's right… for once" Natsu said Gray snapped his head at his direction

"Wanna fight?"

"Sure anytime, anywhere ice freak!"

"Ash brain!"

"Droopy eyes!" Then they started to have their daily fight

"There they go again…" Happy sighed along with Erza

"I'm having a break on stopping them as always" Erza said as she went to the door surprised it opened by itself

"H-help me…." A shaky voice said the guild went quiet Erza's eyes then widened on what she saw

"W-what happened to you?" Erza shuttered as she held someone before it fell to the ground

"Erza what are you- AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Loki screamed pointing at Erza while running back to his spot a very deadly aura was surrounding her

"WHO DID THIS?" Erza roared as she held Lucy who was now half unconscious

"I'll get some bandages and medicines" Laxus said as he ran to get those things and escape the second demon

"Carry her to the clinic I'll ask her when she feels better" Makarov ordered Erza who just nodded and carried her

"W-what happened to Lu-Chan?" Levy asked with a shaky voice

"I don't know but I know you're all worried" Makarov said _'I think this is not good at all' _he thought

**-After a few hours-**

"So Lucy can you now tell me what happened?" Makarov asked as he sat beside her

"Mother was killed by Father in the forest near the waterfalls, Mother saved me and gave me her power to me and Father tried to kill me too but I ran away before he did" Lucy said with an expressionless face half of her heart was warm and half was cold ice

"Don't worry we'll hunt him down and make him pay big time" Makarov said as he patted her shoulder "Rest now you should be alright by tomorrow okay?" he said as he went outside _'Layla, may you continue to guide over your daughter' _he thought then he turned around

"Master what happened?" Lissana asked

"Is Lu-Chan alright Master?" Levy asked worried of what will happen

"I hope she will be…" Cana muttered

"She's kind of mourning from a loss right now but she'll be alright" Makarov said

"Really?" Happy asked

"Yes tomorrow she'll be alright"

**-The next day-**

"Master where's Lucy? I wanna fight with her!" Mirajane said as Lucy came out of the clinic "Hey Luce how about a fight?" Mirajane asked as she blocked Lucy's path

"If I was Mira, I wouldn't dare do that…" Makarov whispered to the children beside him

"Why?" Mirajane turned to face Makarov

"Get out of my way…" Lucy plainly said

"Huh fight me first!" Mirajane said as she faced Lucy

"Idiot…."Luc said as she grabbed Mira's arm then threw her across the guild some gasped, others jaws dropped

"Who knew bunny girl could fight?" Gajeel said crossing his arms

"Stop calling me bunny girl!" Lucy glared at him then he shivered

"Scary….." Gajeel said after Lucy left the guild her heart was half warm half ice cold she doesn't know why but for sure she'll have her revenge…

"Ugh, that was rough where'd she go?" Mirajane asked rubbing her head

"She went to search for her father…. Gary" Makarov said

"Why does she have to? Layla-san will pick her up right?" The children asked

"Layla is gone, Lucy's own father killed her in front of Lucy yesterday…" Makarov said with a sad look in his face

"WHAT?" The guild shouted in shock

"LET ME KICK HIS ASS! HE'S LUCY'S ATHER THEN HE… HE… HE'S JUST….. ARGHHHH I'LL KILL HIM!" Natsu screamed he was mad real mad because it was a _father _topic thing good thing Erza and Gray stopped him

"I can't find him" Lucy said as she came back to the guild

"Let her train so she can be strong… Laxus I want you to be the one who will train your _sister_" Makarov said as he smirked

"_Sister_? She's _my _sister now?" Laxus asked hiding how happy he is right now

"Yes now start training with her" Makarov ordered

"Then we'll be gone for about three years of training…" Laxus said as Natsu, Gray and Loki's jaws dropped open Laxus smirked

"But why so long?" They whined

"Just wait for us alright? We'll be back soon…" Lucy said grabbing her own bag pack and her own cloak

"When Lucy comes back you won't recognize her" Laxus murmured

"Lu-Chan I'll miss you" Levy hugged her as she cried along with the others

"Take care Luce keep this to remember us 'kay?" Gray said as he handed her a necklace like his but this one was gold

"Thanks Gray" Lucy said as she wore it on suddenly someone hugged her from behind her and whispered

"Promise you'll come back Luce, promise us…" Natsu whispered Lucy felt something wet for sure it's his tears

"Okay I swear I'll come back" Lucy whispered back she kissed each one of her friends on their cheeks before she and Laxus left the guild

"Take care my angel and come back soon!" Loki shouted as he waved

"I'm not yours!" Lucy shouted back then continued walking

"But someday you will!" Loki teased while smirking

"Never!" was Lucy's last words to him before she was gone

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: Since the author is asleep here I'll say what she wanted to say *brushes the sleeping authors hair*<strong>

**Raze: Aren't they sweet? ;)**

**Yuki: Ahem... As Lyka would say: please do review and don't mind Raze...**

**Raze: Where's Lucky?**

**Yuki: knocked out beside you... *watches the sleeping author who was snuggling closer***

**Raze: Okay let's give this two some privacy so it ends here this time **

**Lucky: See you in the next time we invade her stories MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Raze: I wonder why Lucky is so evil here ==''**


	3. The returning and the challenge

**Hey guys Yuki here, see Lyka kinda had an accident so when I knew she was living alone I decided to take care of her, and while I'm doing that she asked me to continue her story so... I did what she asked cause... I mean that's what friends are for right?  
><strong>

**Natsu: You sure there's nothing else you think about her?**

**N-no! I mean why should I? I mean we're just friends and all and ugh... I don't know...**

**Mira: They're cute together just like Natsu and Lucy *squeals***

**Me&Natsu: T-THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! * both blushing***

**Levy: Yeah Mira so cute!**

**I'm just doing this for Lyka and besides we're just friends**

**Mira and Levy: Just tell us one thing you like about them promise we won't tell them!**

**Well...**

**Natsu: Uh... dude I still don't wanna get killed... I like Lucy when she's sleeping she's just cute! *blushes***

**Levy: Your turn Yuki!**

**Uh... like Natsu I like looking at Lyka while she sleeps she's just irresistibly cute *blushes***

**Okay enough of that let's continue the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Whew! Finally we're back at Magnolia!" A blonde guy stretched<p>

"Hey Laxus, our lil' sis is missing… again…."A dark blonde haired guy informed

Laxus sighed and asked "Oh man, Lance where have she gone this time?"

"I saw her walk near the lake we saw earlier" Lance replied

"She has got to stop sneaking out like that. Let's go pick her up" Laxus said as he walked along with Lance

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail everyone was having some fun like always while Makarov was drinking at the bar

"Hey Gramps, it's been years since I last saw Laxus and I wanna fight him!" A fourteen year old pink haired boy said

"Aye sir!" A blue flying cat followed

"Yeah it's true we haven't seen Laxus for a long time" Gray replied half-naked nothing much changed his habit was still the same, his raven black hair just grew a longer and messier, his necklace was still there, his dark blue eyes still the same

"Have you idiots forgotten the reason why Laxus and Lucy are gone?" Erza came up she had a Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt and her black boots, her hair went down to her waist, her dark brown eyes still the same as before

"Now that you mentioned Lucy, I wonder where my angel is…" Loke appeared out of nowhere, his ginger hair was a lot messier and it really made him look like a lion, his light blue tinted glasses still covered his dark blue eyes (his clothing is like when he was Lucy's spirit)

"I don't know where Laxus and Lucy are but I'm sure they're alright" Makarov replied drinking from his mug

"Hey Erza fight me!" Erza heard Mirajane shout, Mira's outfit still the same, attitude still the same and her hair just grew longer

"Wanna go skinny?" Erza asked glaring at her

"Any time, anywhere Shorty!" Mirajane replied as their duel began

"And Erza says we should stop fighting…." Both Natsu and Gray sweatdropped

"I miss my angel" Loke whined at the corner

"I feel weird" Natsu said as he and Gray sat on an unoccupied table they were rarely seen this quiet

"I hope Wendy and Charle were here" Happy said as he went to the corner with Loke

"It's so boring! I hope something exciting would happen" Natsu complained

**-Back to the three siblings-**

"Hey Luce we better head to the guild and tell Gramps we're back!" Laxus said as he ruffled the blonde's hair

"Fine where's Lance?" Lucy asked looking for her other brother

"I'm over here c'mon let's get going already!" Lance said in excitement

"Let's have a race then" Laxus said challenging his siblings

"Whoever gets to the guild first wins" Lucy said as she dusted her skirt and wore her cloak

"Ready, set, GO!" They chorused as the started their race, Laxus of course used his lightning, Lucy used the wind and she had made it cold while Lance did almost the same while they raced it looked like as if it was going to rain and continued their race to the guild

-**Meanwhile at the guild-**

"M-master d-do y-you know why the w-wind is so cold today?" Levy asked rubbing her arms shivering

"It looks like it's going to rain" Cana replied shivering as well then their three dragon slayers noses twitched

"This is not a rain…" Wendy said as she stood up along with Gajeel and Natsu "The air smells too different for it to rain"

"Strangers…" Gajeel growled glaring outside

"Weird strangers, they are powerful alright and they're heading…. Here" Natsu said glaring outside as well

"Master, are we going to attack those strangers?" Erza asked equipping a sword

"No, only if they mean harm then we'll attack them" Makarov replied

"If you say so" Erza said

A little while later someone broke down the door and ran in and stopped two more followed

"I win my dear brothers" A cloaked person said

"Ugh…" The two boys groaned

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked quietly the cloaked person turned around while the two guys laid still

"Lissy…" The cloaked person whispered only for her to hear

"Ugh… sis a little help here?" A guy lifted his head; he had dark blonde messy hair, warm chocolate eyes, and skin tone just like Lucy's

"C'mon get up Lance" The cloaked person reached a hand out to the blonde guy, Lance took it and stood up

"Man, your one fast mage alright" Lance panted

"Hey Lance how about a hand?" Laxus asked their eyes widened

"LAXUS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" They all chorused

"Laxus I know you've gotten strong so fight me!" Natsu shouted

"Yeah I have gotten strong but someone else is stronger than me and my brother Lance" Laxus admitted as he nudged him

"Yeah it's her" Lance said as he pointed to the cloaked person

"Wait before that, where is Lucy? And why did Lance become your brother?" Makarov asked

"You see we just bumped to him at the town called Fallarbor, we all got along just fine he had no relatives left so, Lucy and I decided to take him in" Laxus explained

"And where _is _Lucy?" Makarov continued to ask

"Well after eight years I hope you guys still know her…." Laxus replied

"JUST TELL US WHERE ALREADY!" The whole guild shouted and Laxus had to cover his ears

"Okay, okay" Laxus sighed and went up to the cloaked person beside Lance

"I'm going to take your cloak off sis" Lance then removed the cloak it revealed a girl, about fourteen years old, blonde vanilla scented hair, cold chocolate eyes, some of her features were cold but she has a half warm heart, her face was pretty and her body was _gorgeous _well that's what some of them think, she wore dark brown boots, a blue skirt, white top with blue trimmings, and a pink mark on her right hand

"And who's this girl?" Loke asked almost drooling

Natsu's nose twitched _'Vanilla…..that girl….' _He thought as he closed his eyes and followed the scent _'This scent…. It's her scent…. There's no mistaking it…. After all those years I would never forget that wonderful scent…'_

"_Natsu! Over here!"_

"_Hey guys let's play hide and seek!"_

"_Don't worry Igneel will come back one day"_

'_It makes me calm, and somehow happy. It's definitely her…..'_ Natsu opened his eyes standing in front of the girl

"There's no mistaking it…. Lucy, I missed you a lot I thought you will only be gone for three years?" Natsu hugged her tightly a few tears fell from him eyes

"That girl…. Is Lucy?" Loke's mouth dropped open so did the others

"I'm sorry I never got to keep that promise but at least I'm back" Lucy said as she returned the hug Natsu then released her letting her know that he cried

"But-"Lucy hushed Natsu with her index finger he blushed as she whispered in his ear he blushed more

"Promise I'll never leave you guys again" Lucy whispered Natsu again released a few drops of tears

"Oh my, is 'the' Natsu Dragneel crying?" Lucy teased as she released him then she smirked

"Me? Hell no! I never cry!" Natsu replied as he wiped his face

"Oh really? What did you do earlier then?" Lucy continued Natsu playfully snapped

"I did not cry!" Natsu shot back

"Oh yes you did" Lucy said as she started walking away

"I would not challenge Natsu that way" Gray warned

"Lucy, Natsu is one strong opponent!" Loke worriedly said

"Take cover Lance this will get seriously harsh" Laxus commented as they went to take cover

"FIGHT ME LUCE! I'LL SHOW YOU, I DID NOT CRY!" Natsu said his flames emerging from his fists Lucy stopped walking

"One opinion that we can give to you clueless persons is to give them a lot of space" Laxus said as he continued taking cover soon enough everyone obeyed, interested on what Lucy will do

"I won't hold back Natsu I accept your challenge" Lucy simply replied

"DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?" They freaked out

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu tried landing a punch on her only to be stopped by a gray furred wolf

"Where the heck did you came from?" Natsu asked the wolf it growled

"I created that wolf from ice, my ice magic is like Gray's ice make, but mine is a special kind" Lucy said as she dismissed her Ice wolf

"She's good" Gray admitted Lucy then made a lion

"Attack my lion" Lucy ordered Natsu tried to melt her lion

"Why won't this ice melt?" Natsu asked something then came into Erza's mind but she kept her mouth shut and studied her more

"Dark eruption!" Lucy had both her hands on the floor and attacked Natsu "I am also a dark mage"

"What? No fair!"Natsu whined "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he then attacked Lucy which he thought went successful when the smoke then cleared

"Well that was a good" Lucy smirked her head was hung low Natsu wasn't startled instead he was getting worried about his best friend, but he is just trying to discover what magic she uses

"That was a good meal Natsu" Lucy smirked she raised her head, her eyes were now snake style sapphire colored, sapphire colored flames erupted from her fists

"You mean you're a?" Natsu's eyes widened

" I am a four element old generation dragon slayer, I posses ice, fire, light and dark" Lucy explained her eyes were so sharp if looks and glares could kill they'd all be dead right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it I know it kind of sucks I'm in a rush doing this one <strong>

**Natsu: Lucy you're so unfair!**

**Lucy: ...**

**Lance: ...**

**Okay I guess we'll end it here please review guys!**


	4. Flash Back

**I uploaded this as well cuz I think I need to...**

**Natsu: You really should...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Flash back<p>

"T-t-t-t-t-t-that's possible?" They all chorused

Lucy sighed "We'll continue this soon, but first let me explain…."

-Flashback-

'_Laxus-nii, where are you?' Lucy said, rain was pouring really hard, and she was crying as well then she broke down crying at the cold and wet grass _

'_Oh dear, oh dear what is a young girl doing here all alone?' A sweet female voice said Lucy looked up there stood a woman with dark sapphire hair, sapphire eyes and wore a blue dress ending above her knees _

'_Who…. Are…. You….' Lucy asked before passing out_

'_Oh my, this is Lucy….. Damn, your fever is very high I must take you to Grandine' the woman said as she carried her to a large property then opened the door of a mansion_

'_Grandine, Lucy needs your help!' The woman shouted as she slowly put Lucy down on the couch_

'_Lucy? Saphira go get your brother we'll also need his help' Grandine said she had sky blue hair, blue eyes, her dress was a fluffy kind and it was white and blue, she wore simple very light blue shoes_

'_Okay Grandine' Saphira then stormed upstairs 'Igneel-san! Grandine needs your help with Lucy downstairs!' Saphira said to her brother_

'_Lucy?' A guy said in shock he had dark messy rosy hair, golden eyes, he wore a red shirt and dark orange pants_

'_Yes she's downstairs' Saphira said as she and Igneel rushed downstairs_

'_Igneel, I need you to make a warm fire, she's very cold' Grandine said as she continues healing Lucy_

'_Fine' Igneel then lit his finger with fire 'Just like Layla did say, she is indeed a pretty girl' he added_

'_Mmm, when she gets well… we'll start doing Layla's wish to us' Grandine smiled 'It's good to have someone again, I miss Wendy but at least I get to see her everyday'_

'_Yeah…'_

_-After a few days-_

'_Lucy-Chan let's start training you don't worry we'll find Laxus and return you to him soon after you finish' Grandine smiled_

'_But Grandine, who'll train me?' Lucy asked wondering who'll train her_

'_Saphira, Yuzuko, and your mother's brothers, Acnologia and Ragemion' Metalinica said he had long black spiky hair, red eyes, and punk clothes_

'_Mama has brothers?' Lucy asked curiously _

'_Yes, sorry if she didn't told you that, we have to keep our identities a secret' Grandine apologized_

'_It's okay Grandine-san' Lucy smiled_

_-After 4 years of her training- _

'_Bye Igneel, Grandine, Metalinica, Saphira, Yuzuko, Acnologia and Rage-san! Thank you so much for everything' Lucy waved as the dragons disappeared, Lucy knows where they hide, but she promised not to tell anyone in the entire planet and her entire life_

'_They told you what you're capable of?' Laxus asked_

'_Yeah so?' Lucy asked 'they said I should figure out the others on my own so…. Here I am now' Lucy said_

'_And I found someone while I was travelling looking for you' Laxus said as a dark blonde haired boy appeared, around the same age as Lucy, and he had the same warm brown eyes and the same skin_

'_Are we related?' Lucy asked_

'_I am the son of a Heartfilia, son of Judo Heartfilia' Lance replied_

'_Oh my father's brother… I guess I'll take you in as my brother' Lucy said_

'_Okay sis…'_

'_Hey what about me?' Laxus asked 'I am also your brother right?' he added Lucy nodded_

_-Flash back end-_

"And that's how it all happened" Lucy sighed as she finished telling everyone

"So… Lucy, what are those keys for? They don't look like celestial spirit keys to me" Makarov asked

"Oh, these are elemental spirits I have Ice, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark, and Thunder" Lucy said

"Isn't that just a myth master?" Mirajane asked Lucy nodded

"I thought it was just a myth but when I found these keys I realized that no one tried to look for it in the past centuries" Lucy explained

"So that means you do soul fusions if you have those spirits" Erza said Lucy nodded

"Yes, I do soul fusion" Lucy replied

"So… S-class exams start tomorrow… "Gray said Lucy turned to face the master

"Ah yes, the persons going are Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia" Makarov announced "Oh wait I made a mistake Lucy _is _already an S-class mage" Makarov corrected himself

"But how did that happen master? Lucy wasn't here for the past eight years!" Erza shouted in surprise

"Hamana, hamana, hamana, hamana, hamana, hamana, hamana, hamana….." Natsu gaped repeating the words all over again and again

"Dude would you try shutting up?" One shouted in annoyance their mouths were wide open

"It's possible because I sent some SS-class wizards for her, it's a special exam" Makarov replied trying his best not to laugh at his children's faces

"So… She will be one of our opponents?" Gray asked recovering from the news he heard while Natsu still kept saying 'hamana'

"Oh and I forgot to tell you the dragons relationships to the ones that trained me!" Lucy said the dragon slayers listened carefully "Saphira is the sister of Igneel now I don't wonder why Natsu calls me weirdo….." Lucy then sweatdropped

"Why?" Natsu confusedly asked and a miracle that he stopped saying 'hamana' "You are a weirdo"

"It's because Igneel used to call my mom weirdo and now he calls me a weirdo and now you call me a weirdo" Lucy turned to somewhere else

"Yuzuko is Grandine's cousin they all call me by my name like Wendy" Lucy said then Wendy's face lit up and she smiled

"Then Acnologia is Metalinica's brother they both call me 'bunny-girl' or 'cheerleader' sometimes he calls me 'blondie' and 'bookworm' now no wonder Gajeel calls me those" Lucy snickered "But even if they're all like that they're kind and helpful to me"

"Ah…. So Lucy you do know you'll have to fight whoever will be in your path right?" Makarov asked Lucy nodded

"We'll be fighting Lucy at the trials?" Natsu felt like saying 'hamana' al over again but….

"Natsu if you say hamana all over again I'll freeze your tongue" Gray glared at him Natsu nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu looked like an idiot<strong>

**Natsu: Really?**

**Gray: You have been an idiot for a long time and by saying 'hamana'  
><strong>


	5. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Guys! I'm extremely sorry if I hadn't updated for a long, I have been very busy lately and my computer was broken =_=" but I'll update as much as I can now! I'M REALLY SORRY!**


End file.
